Switch
by Blade of Grass
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang encounter a lame youkai with a mysterious power, and suddenly they don't quite feel themselves. In fact, they've switched bodies! Rated for language only. Please review!
1. Lizard with a slight cough

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write a good disclaimer now, I'll make a good one later, but just keep in mind that I don't own any of these characters, yada yada yada. They're Takahashi-sensei's, because she's a genius and I'm not.  
  
Notes: Hi guys! This is my first [completed] fanfiction, so I'm not really sure what I'm doing. I know it'll suck majorly, but thank you for even coming this far! ^^ Please review with comments. Constructive criticism is welcome. Another note: When the characters switch places, the names I use will be the names of the bodies they're in.  
  
----------------------  
  
The Inuyasha-tachi had been unfairly interrupted from a meal of ramen that night. It had happened before, but of course it was just as aggravating every time. They set down their bowls and made a grab for their weapons in one swift movement, having been through it many times before.  
  
Miroku, a young looking monk in black and purple robes bent down to grab his staff with his left hand, his right being wrapped in cloth and prayer beads. He snuck a glance at the backside of a woman in front of him, Sango. She was tying her hair up quickly and balancing an unusually large boomerang while being followed by a small cat with two tails. To the side, Kagome, a Japanese school girl still in her uniform, had snatched up her arrows and was giving him a quick glare before focusing her attention on the kitsune who was perched on her shoulder. Lost in his own little world of overemphasized masculinity was Inuyasha, clutching his sword like a security blanket (it even had a name, Tetsusaiga). He was the silver- haired hanyou dressed in red, known for his powerful sword.  
  
"Damnit," Inuyasha growled. "I was eating. I'll rip any fucking youkai out of my path!" Kagome sighed and ran after him, the two other humans near her. The noise had been very close, they could run there in no time.  
  
Before the group had reached the edge of the forest, a large, disgusting looking lizard had appeared. Weapons at the ready, they charged towards the youkai. It stamped around and swung its tail, clearing out a tree or two.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, swinging her massive boomerang in the direction of the lizard. The demon used a scaly foot to push it back, and the group barely dodged it.  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward and started to unsheathe his sword, but not before Miroku stepped in front of him. "Stand back!" the monk shouted. "I will use my kazaana!"  
  
"I can get him with my sword, bozu!" Inuyasha shouted back. "You don't need to use your damn hole to get rid of him."  
  
"It would be much simpler for me to suck him up."  
  
"No it wouldn't! Just one swing with Tetsusaiga!"  
  
"Don't be stubborn, Inu-" But Miroku was interrupted by a snort, coming from the lizard youkai. It slowly opened its mouth and Kagome cringed, holding onto a whimpering Shippou. The group froze, anticipating what came next. Would its mouth glow? Would it shoot flames or lightening, or would it just try and eat them all? The lizard's mouth was now open as wide as it could go. It seemed to take a breath, and.  
  
.It coughed. Everyone stood in disbelief until the lizard coughed again. But this time is was as if a tornado had blown from its mouth. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara were blown across the forest, rustling the leaves as they whizzed by. 


	2. Identity Crisis

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything, leave me alone! *runs off and cries in a corner* No, no, kidding. I love Inuyasha-tachi, but I have nothing to do with them and their creation.  
  
Author's note: Please review! And also, when they switch bodies (hence the title name switch), I will be referring to them as their physical appearance (once they figure out they're not themselves). I'm sure you can figure out their personalities. Or maybe not if I suck that much.  
  
---------  
  
Inuyasha-tachi were blown through the forest by the disturbing coughing lizards. The rustled through trees and caused branches to snap, until they each smacked into something and landed.  
  
Inuyasha had happened to be stopped by a large tree. He groaned as his back smashed into it, although he mentally scolded himself for sounding rather feminine. But for some reason, his daily injury hurt more than usual. 'After all this time, I'm still not as pain tolerant as I thought I was!' he thought to himself. He rubbed his back, and then held his head in pain. Inuyasha ran his fingers through his soft hair while trying to figure out the best way to rid himself of a headache.  
  
But his hair wasn't usually that soft. He snatched a lock of his hair and looked at it. It was black, but it wasn't even night time. Inuyasha shook. Had he become human for good? What was going on? He wanted to shriek, but he restrained himself. But he heard his voice shriek anyways.  
  
"WHAT is going on here?" he heard his voice shout, although it sounded far away. His voice continued. "WHY AM I IN INUYASHA'S CLOTHES?!?!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down. The voice shouldn't have been in his clothes as HE was in his clothes. But his clothes didn't usually consist of a short green skirt. And a white top. And a frightening large green collar with a red thing. They were Kagome's clothes. And those were Kagome's legs. And the soft hair was Kagome's hair! That explained the smell. And apparently the whole group realized they looked different around the same time.  
  
"I LOOK LIKE INUYASHA! I LOOK LIKE INUYASHA!"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?"  
  
"W-w-what? Oh, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and ran to the voices. He saw the same group, everyone looked like they just had a few scratches. But they were acting quite strangely, especially himself, who he was watching.  
  
"We switched places?" the other Inuyasha said. "Was it that lizard?"  
  
"I-I think so," stuttered Miroku, who was holding his staff awkwardly.  
  
"Wait. WAIT. Everyone just say who you are," the school girl-clad Inuyasha said. They stared at him in silence. "SAY YOUR FUCKING NAME! I'm Inuyasha."  
  
"OH NO!" Screeched Miroku. "You're NOT. You're NOT IN MY BODY. That's gross!" He paused. "I'm Kagome."  
  
Sango chuckled. "I hope you have no complaints about my body, Kagome. Or, no. We should call each other the name that we appear to be."  
  
"Yes, incase we're attacked," said the other Inuyasha. "Miroku, er, Sango, while you're in my body, don't, um, DO anything, okay?"  
  
"Of course not, Inuyasha," Sango said, giving her the hint that that was what she'd be referred to from now on. "Might I mention though, that you have a lovely body."  
  
"You PERVERT," Inuyasha said, whacking Sango over the head. "Give me my boomerang, I don't trust you."  
  
Sango laughed. "You give me ideas!"  
  
"Erm. So I guess you'll be called Kagome for now," Miroku said to the newly christened Kagome, still looking nervous and disturbed. "But, Sango? I, um, have a question. That rush of wind that I feel through me, does it ever stop?"  
  
"No, that's the wind tunnel," she said with a look of contempt. "Which means this right hand, my right hand is free! It has no air void!" She grinned and inspected her hand over and over.  
  
"But what should we do?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I say we go find the lizard and BEAT HIM TO A PULP!" Kagome screeched, stamping her feet on the ground and cracking her knuckles.  
  
Miroku started to laugh. "I'd like to see YOU use my arrows. You think you can use Tetsusaiga?"  
  
Kagome stared, then looked around at Inuyasha's sword. In the back of her throat she growled, seeing that she had very neatly trimmed fingernails that were kind of shiny too. There was no way these could even tear up a leaf. But that was true.only Inuyasha could transform the Tetsusaiga from a rusty sword (not counting Sesshoumaru, who, she hoped, was not involved in this switching thing). How would she fight? 


End file.
